


The Meaning Of Reylo (COMPLETE!!)

by Korvescence_9



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lightsabers, Love Confessions, My first story here, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love (Finn & Rey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korvescence_9/pseuds/Korvescence_9
Summary: Just a short two shot story of how I see Reylo. I doubt it will happen but if it did I picture it like this.





	1. Chapter One

They were fighting once again, as they usually were but this time was different. As Rey went in for the strike she was stopped by Kylo Ren's words.

"I can't keep doing this scavenger" he shouted at her, there was a pause before he said the words that shocked Rey to her core. "I have feelings for you" he told her bluntly.

Rey froze at hearing those words. She knew they had a connection due to the bond they shared but she thought it ended at that. "This has to be a trick" she thought to herself. "We fight all the time, he can't love me."

"You're a liar!" She screamed at him. "You are nothing but a monster and a murderer, you aren't capable of feeling anything but hate."

He sighed and then threw his lightsaber on the ground in frustration. "Think what you will about me Rey but I'm telling you the truth. From the moment I first met you I knew I felt something for you, that feeling has continued to grow as I sense you through our force bond. And you can deny it all you want but I know you feel something for me too, you wouldn't dream about me if you didn't."

She frowned at his words knowing he was right. After a moment of silence she finally asked him "what do you plan to do about it?" He stayed silent but stalked over to her and did something she wasn't expecting.

He kissed her.

Authors Note- so here is the first part. I plan on adding another part soon. Let me know what u think.


	2. Chapter Two

He couldn't believe it, after all this time of thinking about it he had finally done it, he had kissed Rey! And it was even better than he imagined it to be. She gave as good as she got. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she pulled away.

"This doesn't change anything" she told him. "I still can't trust you, not while your on the dark side."

Kylo took a step back sighing while running a hand through his thick dark hair. "I didn't think it would change anything but I had to tell you how I felt at least once."

"What do you mean at least once? This won't be the last time we meet in battle."

"Actually that's why I'm here. I came here today to not just tell you my feelings but to ask something of you. I want you to kill me."

Rey stood there shocked and then much to his surprise tears started to roll down her face. "I can't believe you would ask that of me. I can't kill you, even though you are who you are I can't kill you. Because even though I've told you I don't feel the same it was a lie, I do feel the same. So come back with me to the resistance and make things right with your mother and master Luke."

" There is no going back Rey, not for me. I chose my side and I will die with it. And even if I wanted to go back I couldn't. Snoke and I are deeply connected and he would use me to kill not only you but everyone in the resistance. I don't want that to happen so I beg of you to kill me by your hands, and go fulfill your destiny as the chosen one. Kill Snoke and restore balance to the galaxy."

He then walked closer to Rey and gently stroked her cheek. Rey leaned into his touch and then gently pulled his head down so she could kiss him one last time.

"Before you do this, I have something I want to give you." He then placed his hands on her forehead and after instructing her to close her eyes he did the same before gently opening the part of her mind that held the memories of her past.

Rey gasped at all the images flooding through her mind. Memories of a little Rey at the academy, of doing her first force trick, and then the memories of her and Ben. From the time she first met him, to their first kiss and admission of feelings to each other, then the last memory where Ben now Kylo Ren killed everyone at master Luke's academy but left her alive, taking her to Jakku. She opened her eyes which were flowing tears and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Thank you she told him, now I remember how important you were to me and I do love you no matter what you've done."

"I can die happily knowing that you love me and will restore peace and balance to the galaxy." He then handed her his lightsaber. "After you do this please bring my body back to the resistance so my mother can give me a proper burial."

Rey nodded, the tears flowing heavier now before igniting his red blade. They shared one last loving look before Rey plunged the blade deep into his chest. He let out a gasp then with last one shuddering breath told her" thank you, and I love you." He then closed his eyes for the last time.

Rey started to cry brokenly then and as she cradled his dead body told him she would always love him and then dragged him back to her ship where she entered the coordinates to the resistance and kept her promise of bringing him back to his mother.

A few days later a service was held for Ben. Leia was a wreck and could barely be consoled by Luke. Rey was stoic throughout, she would shed her tears later in private. Rey then kept to herself until an opportunity presented itself to kill Snoke. Rey left instantly not taking anyone with her, as she told them this was something she needed to do alone and for Ben. Everyone at the resistance waited for what seemed an eternity until Rey commed them saying that Snoke was dead and that victory would soon be theirs. The resistance cheered and then planned a party to welcome back their saviour, not knowing that she wasn't coming back.

A few years after the victory over the first order Rey got in touch with Luke and Leia. She told them that she was living happily on Naboo and that she was protecting the people there. Finn then got on the line and asked for a moment alone to talk to Rey. "Rey I have something very important to tell you, and I wanted to tell you before but never got the chance to. He took a deep breath and said Rey I love you."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end and Finn was about to ask if she was still there when Rey finally responded. "I'm sorry Finn but I don't feel the same way. I was and always will be your friend but that is all I can be. My heart now and forever belongs to Ben Solo and I will never love anyone else." She then signed off and that was the last time anyone heard from her.

Rey stayed true to her word and never fell in love with anyone else. She stayed on Naboo and became protector of their people. When she passed away a huge funeral was held in her honour but Rey didn't know or care about that. For when she died she was reunited with her one true love and together they lived out their happily ever after in eternity.

The End!


End file.
